1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to digital video data processing, and particularly the invention concerns systems and methods for analysis and ingestion of digital video content in massively parallel computing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and techniques are known for processing recorded digital video content (“video”) and producing metadata to facilitate searching the video to find information of interest. This type of processing of video typically involves the use of analytics engines and ingestion engines. An analytics engine processes video based on an analytics profile to produce metadata about the video. An ingestion engine receives the metadata, indexes it, and stores it in a database. The desired granularity and/or quality of video analysis determine the resulting requirements for bandwidth, processing, and storage. Frequently, a problem of resource scarcity arises when performing fine-grained analysis and ingestion of video.
Typically, there is a trade-off between said resource requirements and the granularity and/or quality of the events detected as the video is recorded. Of course, resource costs are minimized when a video processing system is configured to deliver the low levels of granularity and/or quality sufficient for routine operations. Hence, users are put in a position of either not having adequate granularity and/or quality for post-event searching of the video or expending excessive network, computer, and storage resources to process real time video (much of which will be never searched) at high levels of granularity and/or quality. However, when an event of interest occurs and additional information from the video is sought, it is desirable to have the capability to search the recorded video at high levels of granularity.
It is preferable that post-event analysis and ingestion of video be both fast and fine-grained. The more rapidly analysis and ingestion can be completed, the sooner searches can begin and reactive measures can be implemented. Analysis and ingestion of video with the inventive systems and methods disclosed herein enhances the types and speed of video processing available for searching video content.